Two Dead Boys
by ineap
Summary: When Stan overreacts to a bad breakup with Wendy can Kyle save him? Or is the matter out of his control entirely? The idea came from and goes along with a poem I heard in a movie and fell in love with. Rated T for...suggestive themes? I guess...


Sooo I have recently become obsessed with the movie 'A Haunting In Conneticut' and when I heard this poem in it this idea just popped into my head and I had to write something. I realize I published this before publishing the finale of Addicted, I did that to be suspensefull and irritating. Anyway, enjoy reading!

------

**One Bright Day In The Middle Of The Night**

It was close to midnight and the stars shone, not brightly, but rather dimly against the black canvas of the sky. Kyle watched Stan with interest and worry adorning the soft features of his face. Stan had called and asked him to meet him somewhere in town, he never specified where, it didn't matter, they would find each other. Despite the late hour cars still drove by every few seconds. Kyle smiled over at Stan, he may not know it but he was the light of Kyle's life. Not in a gay way, they were both straight, but in a friendly/brotherly way. Stan may be popular and have an endless amount of people lining up to be friends with him, but Kyle, being a nerd, had only one true friend, guess who that friend is. You guessed right, Stan was the only person Kyle considered a friend anymore.

**Two Dead Boys Got Up To Fight**

"Wendy broke up with me again…for good this time." Stan whispered and that's when Kyle really looked closely at his friend. He was wearing all black, the same outfit he wore when he decided to join the Goths and publically express his mental anguish over being dumped. He was looking anywhere but at his friend, avoiding eye contact at all costs. What really scared Kyle, though, was the lack of emotion in Stan's eyes. Normally, Stan's bright blue orbs revealed his every emotion as he felt it, but the eyes Kyle found himself staring into looked dead and unfeeling. Kyle felt a sick sensation in the pit of his stomach when he realized not even Stan's voice was the same, it seemed cold and monotone. Stan wasn't Stan anymore, he was some completely new person altogether. Stan looked like an empty shell of the friend Kyle used to know and Kyle knew he would have trouble bringing him back to the person he once was, but Kyle would fight anything to keep his friend.

**Back To Back They Faced Each Other**

Neither boy said anything for a while. In Stan's mind was a weird sort of numbness that he couldn't push away, there was only one way he could think of to get rid of it, he just needed to talk to his best friend one last time. Kyle watched Stan closely all the while trying to think of a way he could make Stan feel better, but nothing came to mind. Kyle knew his friend well enough to know that video games and junk food wouldn't be enough to pull him out of the abyss of numbness his mind always became when Wendy left him. Kyle felt like Stan was standing with his back to him, not physically but mentally. There was something his friend was holding back, some bit of emotion he was hiding.

**Drew Their Swords And Shot Each Other**

"I just…" Stan paused searching for the correct words. "I'm not happy…I don't want to live anymore." The last part slipped out by accident, stabbing Kyle through the chest like a double edged sword. "I just wanted to say bye to you first." Stan added, turning to walk away to his imminent demise.

Kyle was shocked into a state of non-movement and was momentarily unable to speak. It took him a minute (that felt much longer than it actually was) to find his voice again, but once he finally did, "If you walk away now you're never coming back, whether you live or not."

"You can't do that." Stan said turning back to Kyle, finally some emotion showing in his eyes. "Super-Best-Friends stay Super-Best-Friends forever."

"I don't care. I guess I was wrong to make you my Super-Best-Friend." Kyle crossed his arms, knowing that was the worst thing he could have said to Stan and he couldn't possibly just walk away after that. The hurt was apparent in Stan's eyes almost making Kyle regret his words, but they needed to be said.

"If you're gonna be like that, then I won't walk away." For a moment Kyle felt triumphant, that is, until he saw what Stan was pulling out of his pocket to point at his head. Fear gripped Kyle's stomach and he watched Stan in sheer terror, he couldn't lose his only and best friend.

**A Deaf Policeman Heard The Noise**

Stan couldn't have had worse timing, not that there is _any _good timing for suicide, but Stan certainly took the cake for choosing the worst possible time to whip out the gun his Uncle Jimbo had given him. As he placed the barrel to his head Officer Barbrady, who just so happened to be driving by, slammed on his breaks and jumped out of his car taking out his own gun yelling, "Put the weapon down!"

_Why do cops always point guns at suicidal people? If they shoot they're just giving the person exactly what they want._ Kyle thought before shoving all thoughts that didn't pertain to Stan out of his mind.

"Stan, give me the gun…you don't really want to do this." Kyle said cautiously inching closer to his friend who just shook his head and took a step back. "But don't you want to get back at Wendy?" Stan shook his head and let a few tears leave his eyes to trail down his face. Tightening his grip on the gun Stan placed his finger over the trigger, getting ready to end it all. "Okay, listen Stan…Please don't leave me. you're my only friend, are you really gonna take that away from me? I didn't mean it when I said you're a bad Super-Best-Friend, you're the best, and we'll always be Super-Best-Friends. But…" Kyle paused trying to think of the perfect thing to say that wouldn't upset Stan, whose grip on the gun wasn't quite as tight as it was a minute ago. "But if you do this I may just have to follow you like any good Super-Best-Friend would do. So either we both die here together, or you give me the gun and we go home."

**And Came And Killed Those Two Dead Boys**

Officer Barbrady watched the boys converse from the safety of the opposite side of the street, but he couldn't hear what the boys were saying from his vantage point. He watched as Stan took the gun away from his head and held the gun out to Kyle. Thinking that Stan was pointing the gun at Kyle to shoot him, Officer Barbrady quickly pulled the trigger of his own gun. The bullet hit its target square in the chest. The sudden shock of pain caused Stan to clench his hands tightly as he fell, accidentally pulling the trigger of the gun aimed directly at his best friend.

------

I hope that was good, I know it was shorter than my usual stories but it wasn't supposed to be long. Review? Pwease?


End file.
